Scott Summers (Earth-12131)
, , , , X-Force (Leader) | Relatives = Alex Summers (brother) Nathan Summers (son) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, Teacher, Leader of mutant race or nation | Education = College graduate from Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = The X-Men are with you, Agent. Iso-8 in the wrong hands is a menace to everyone. | Speaker = Cyclops | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Scott Summers was Professor X's first student and one of the X-Men's leaders. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested within five X-Men, included Cyclops, who retreated to their base on Utopia. Those five mutants and some of the X-Men retreated in their base on Utopia. The Avengers, that thought the Phoenix Force was too strong to control, went Utopia to reason with them, ultimately leading to a fight. After Hawkeye and Black Widow fought Emma Frost, the Avengers realized the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting its wielders. Magik and Colossus collided with the Avengers while trying to show them it could be controlled, by defeating numerous enemies who tried to get their hands on its power. After the two leaders, Cyclops and Phoenix were faced by Captain America and Iron Man, the Phoenix Force left Earth, still leaving the five X-Men with a small portion of its power. With their differences settled, both the X-Men and the Avengers continued to fight in the same side. I Predict A Riot The mutants are marching in Yorkville and they are heading for Gracie Mansion. Professor X asked S.H.I.E.L.D. to prevent the riot that is happening. Cyclops was the delegated in this mission. He fights Sabretooth and defeated him. Toad had infiltrated the security perimeter around the Gracie Mansion. Cyclops fights him and defeated him, but Toad leaped into the river. After defeating Toad, the riot subsided and the mansion is secured. | Powers = Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. Phoenix Force: Cyclops was one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. *'Interstellar Travel:' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. *'Resurrection:' As the embodiment of all life and death itself, the Phoenix Force can resurrect whomever it desires into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. *'Temporal Manipulation:' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. *'Telepathy:' A Phoenix Force Avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples thoughts at a near boundless level. *'Telekinesis:' An Avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular scale. | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has developed exceptional leadership skills, usually being the leader of the X-Men and the X-Factor. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cyclops Visor, Cyclops' X-Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Optic Blasts Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts